Draco's mistake
by LunaLovegood731
Summary: I wrote this a while back and figured I'd throw it out there. Draco tries to play a trick but when it goes a wry he has a problem with a certain Gryffindor.
1. A mistake?

Draco Malfoy snickered to himself as he dipped the sharp silver prongs into the most potent solution he'd ever attempted on his own. Ever since Professor Snape had taught it in his potions class, and Draco witnessed the effect it had on the students that tested it with their partners, he knew it'd be the perfect prank.  
The potion he had concocted was none other than the most powerful attraction potion ever designed. So powerful in fact, that the person wanting another persons affections, didn't have to make eye contact or even be in view of their victim. The key to this potion was that the heart that made it would be the one the potion's victim would pine for.  
Malfoy fondly recalled the other day when they had tested it in Snape's class. Each Griffindor paired with a Slytherin, so no one would have the advantage to fake the effect without involuntarily making a sickened face. He sat back and laughed as Ron Weasley pined over Pansy Parkinson. Hermione sent a disgusted look in Ron's direction as Vincent Crabbe was on his knees in front of her, declaring his undying love. Draco, luckily, was the receiver of shallow affection. He hadn't worried about taking the potion because he knew Snape would order his partner, Lavender, to test it over him. Sure enough, Lavender was making wild advances on Draco within seconds of taking a dose. Running her hands all over his torso, trying to reach his lips with hers; it had taken all of Draco's strength to try to keep her back at arms length while he could barely breathe from laughing so hard. Snape had then rushed around the room, handing out the antidote to each person. Like a wave, around the room, the love sick faces turned to looking just plain sick. Pity for them the potion doesn't erase your memory. Draco had looked in Hermione's direction and the idea for his scheme hit him at once.  
  
_Granger's always so collected, and civil, and uptight, and a Mrs. Know-it- all... and most of all that filthy little mud blood hates me._Draco thought to himself that day in class_, wouldn't it be a sight for all that to suddenly change?  
_  
Draco held up the necklace that once hung around his now bare neck. A simple thick chain of black leather and coiled around the middle was a small silver serpent, with fangs unsheathed and deep emerald eyes. He carefully made sure the fangs were completely covered in the potion, then stood up and walked out of his room, making his way towards the fat lady's portrait.  
  
He knew he wouldn't be able to get inside the Gryffindor common room, but it wasn't necessary anyway. Keeping well out of view by a nearby statue of a lion, he waited patiently for his opportune moment, like a cobra waiting to strike.  
From the inside of the common room, Draco heard three voices approaching the portrait. It swung out and out stepped a scruffy looking red head, followed by a more polished brunette, and finally a boy with glasses and messy raven hair.   
"Potter" he sneered quietly. Even the mere sight of Harry Potter, got under Draco's skin.   
He snapped back into focus as the famous trio started to walk away from the entrance, and quickly sent the necklace gliding across the floor with a flick of his wand. It stopped inches in front of Ron, Hermione, and Harry. The freshly polished silver had such a shine that all three stopped and stared down at it.   
"Wonder who dropped this..." Harry said curiously.  
"No doubt a Slytherin." Ron said suspiciously, because it was a known fact that no Griffindor would be caught dead with any thing that had to do with their biggest rival house, and the serpent (Slytherin mascot) was the most avoided.   
"I wonder who was up here" Hermione said, as she turned her head in all directions in a paranoid manner.  
"Seems a bit too well misplaced if you ask me" Ron hissed in a low tone. Draco rolled his eyes. _Just pick it up you gits!_ He thought.  
  
The three were quiet for a moment, obviously contemplating on whether to walk away, or retrieve it from the floor for closer examination. Then quite suddenly, Draco watched with slight panic as Harry bent down and picked it up. He covered his mouth with his wand-free hand, to cover a potentially loud gasp of horror.   
_Please don't touch the teeth! Please don't touch the teeth! Give it to Granger you prat!_  
  
As if in slow motion Draco could do nothing but watch as Harry ran his index finger over the fangs, and almost could feel it when they suddenly pierced the boy's skin. Draco smacked his hand on his forehead, and cursed silently for his plan going a wry. He turned his head back to watch the boy. Harry stumbled back slightly, and then shook his head.   
"Alright Harry?" Ron asked with a concerned look.   
"Yeah. Fine." Harry said with a reassuring smile, "Let's head down to dinner"  
  
Draco watched amazedly as the three continued down the hallway towards the Great Hall. "Why didn't the potion work?" Draco muttered, almost disappointed by the failure. He shrugged his shoulders and rose swiftly to his feet. Once the Griffindors were a great distance away in front of him, he followed stealthily behind them, hoping to return back to his common room unnoticed. As they drew close to passing the entrance to Slytherin territory, Draco readied himself to duck into the entrance. At that moment he noticed Harry glance over at the door, then shake his head. Draco watched as Harry took a few more strides past the entrance, then slowly open the fist clutched around HIS necklace and stare at it as he walked. Damn, Draco thought, that's my favorite necklace and he's probably going to throw it away first chance he gets. With a sigh the Slytherin went to push the door open, but then froze at what he saw as he was still watching Harry. Draco Malfoy stared in total shock as his arch enemy took one of his favorite possessions and put it around his neck. He saw Harry clasp it and tuck it under his gray sweater, all the while glancing over at Hermione and Ron, as if he was hoping they wouldn't notice the action he'd done.   
"Great, now how am I going to get that back?" Draco groaned. As they disappeared from his sight, Draco went through the door and returned to his room, determined to check the directions of the potion and find out what went wrong. He knew he couldn't have done the potion incorrectly. It was obvious to Draco when he first began at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that his true strength (whether he was the teachers favorite or not) is potion making. He searched the ingredient list and the directions, line by line.   
_Of course I did it perfectly_, he thought proudly as he finished revising the piece of paper. Then he sunk back into his previous confusion. _Then why didn't it work?_ His stomach gave a sharp gurgle, reminding Draco (since he'd skipped lunch to start on the potion) that he was starting to get very hungry. He let out a defeated sigh and left his room once more, now to make his way down to the Great Hall. 


	2. playing with prey

Harry sat at his usual spot at the Griffindor table. His friends spoke in happy tones, but about what he didn't catch. For some reason he couldn't get his mind to focus since he'd left the dorm. What was worse, was that instead of being able to be involved in his fellow peers lively conversation, his thoughts seemed to be held captive by the image of an all too familiar Slytherin.

He cared not to think of Draco Malfoy any other time than when he was facing him off in a quidditch match, or when Malfoy was making it a point to be in his face to pick on him and his friends. At the moment, the silver- eyed blonde was all he could think about, which was odd because the boy was no where even in the room.   
Sudden anticipation grew inside Harry, as if he couldn't stand another minute there if Malfoy didn't come through those doors soon. He began to fidget slightly in his seat, and his heart beat began to speed up. His body became tense all over and his eyes fixed themselves on the large wooden doors.   
"Harry..." Hermione's voice brought Harry back to somewhat normal. He turned to her as she placed her hand on his arm. "Are you alright? You seem a bit...off suddenly." Harry tried his best to put on a cool front, "I'm fine really Herm- " He stopped as he saw the doors finally push open, revealing Draco, who started to saunter over to his usual spot at the Slytherin table between his two henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry did his best to finish his sentence to Hermione, but was at a loss for words as his eyes seemed to be involuntarily fixed on Draco's every move.   
_**He slinks, like a cat. A sleek, beautiful, black ca-...**  
_"Harry!" Hermione said sharply, snapping her fingers in front of his face. He blinked a few times and looked at her again as if she'd appeared out of thin air. "Harry I think you need to go see Madam Pomfrey..." she tsk'ed, "...something is wrong with you today."   
He rolled his eyes as hers scanned him over worriedly. He sighed, "No, no, I'm fine. I'm just...thinking." He knew the reassurance wasn't good enough for her but Hermione seem to let it slide and turned her attention back to Ron. Harry slumped back and stared down at the table. His hand found its way to the small lump in his shirt and he ran his fingers across it, lost in thought. As he lightly pressed the cool silver into his chest, his eyes wandered over to where Draco sat. He stared for over ten minutes, hoping that Draco would look up from his plate.  
Suddenly Draco looked up, and for a brief moment (that seemed like an hour) emerald connected with silver. Harry felt his face heat up and tried to break his gaze away...but just couldn't force himself to do it. Draco stared back as if analyzing Harry's face then broke the spell as he quickly grabbed a few more bites of his food, then rose from the table. Harry felt his muscles twitch violently, battling the urge to copy Draco's movement, and follow him out. As the Slytherin exited the room, Harry couldn't control himself any longer. He jumped up from the table so quick, he startled the fellow Griffindors' around him.   
"Harry! Where are you going?" Hermione gasped as she grabbed his arm.   
"Um...I think I am feeling a bit ill, I'm just going to go to the hospital wing for a bit." Harry said anxiously.   
"Let the poor boy go Hermione." Ron said, prying her grip off of Harry, then added casually, "See ya in a bit then Harry. Hope you feel better."   
"Thanks" Harry said shortly, already walking away. He walked as fast as he could out of the Great Hall, not seeming to notice the many confused stares that followed him out.  
Harry caught up to Draco and found himself uncontrollably following behind the boy like a puppy dog. **_That smooth hair, that flawless skin_,** Harry thought,_ **he's perfect**_**.**  
_"Perfectly evil!"_ a faint voice desperately yelled in the back of his head, _"Run away now before he sees you!"  
_But Harry didn't listen, and seconds later the boy he was following stopped abruptly, than started to turn around slowly.  
  
Draco was now walking at break neck speed down the hallway. As soon as he had looked into Harry's eyes he could see that the potion had in fact worked just fine, though the boy was battling against it fiercely. Malfoy knew he had to get away from him before something happened. As he paced quickly down the hall he suddenly heard a small sigh behind him. He slowed then stopped completely.** Should've seen this coming**, he thought. He turned around and the first thing he saw was that obnoxious green stare. "What Potter?" He sneered.  
  
"H-h-hey Draco..."   
_What are you doing?!_ The little voice in Harry's head screamed._ This is Draco Malfoy, don't you dare talk so civil to him! We hate him! HE'S THE ENEM-_ Harry cut the voice off. "What do you want Potter?!" Draco snapped in his nastiest tone. You know what you want, a new voice in Harry's mind chimed in, go for it. "Well?!" Draco asked impatiently.   
**_Look at those lips_**   
_No! What are you doing? You shouldn't even be associating with this guy!   
_**_JUST DO IT  
_**  
Draco started stepping backwards as he watched Harry's face slightly twist and turn with an obvious internal struggle. **Oh no, I don't like that look at all. Ok, stay calm, move away very slowly...** Before Draco could take another step back, Harry lunged towards him.  
  
_RUN!_ The voice in Harry's head bellowed.   
He shoved past Draco and didn't stop running till he reached the boys lavatory. Frantically he twisted the sink faucet and started to splash cold water on his face.

_Whew! That was close...  
__**Totally blew it   
**No, more like stopped the most hideous act from happening.  
__**What's wrong with you?   
**You made the right choice._  
_Just because its right doesn't mean it's you want_   
"ARRG!" Harry growled and stuck his whole head under the faucet.  
  
Draco watched Harry run away, and felt slightly disappointed. Sure, his plan hadn't even come close to what he had and mind, but now he was seeing that this one was turning out to be much more interesting.  
**He puts up quite a fight, wonder how much it will take to break him.** Draco grinned mischievously and followed behind Harry.

At the creaking of the bathroom door, Harry quickly pulled his head out of the sink and wiped the water out of his eyes. As he put his glasses back on his vision returned to show Draco walking up to him.  
  
_Oh god not him, not now._  
  
"I say Potter," Malfoy paused looking him over, "it is quite rude to start a conversation and leave with out a proper closing"  
  
Harry stood frozen, helpless, as Draco came in closer to him. "And now look at you, soaked to the bone." Draco added with intentional huskiness, and used a hand to run back Harry's soaked hair. Harry took in a jagged breath and closed his eyes.  
  
_Push him away!  
__**Feels so wonderful...  
**__This is completely wrong.  
** Who cares?**_  
  
"There's something seriously wrong with you Draco..." he said in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Something wrong with me, huh?" Draco replied with an amused expression. He then drew in as close as he could to Harry without touching him and locked eyes with the boy.  
  
For a long moment they stood in silence.  
  
_What is this creep up to?_  
_** Mmm, he smells wonderful...   
**...must get away..._  
** _...must get closer..._**_   
We hate him, we want to..._  
**_ ...kiss him..._**  
  
Harry gave up.  
  
Draco knew all he had to do was wait, and Harry would come to him. After a few seconds of silence Harry leaned into him. When their lips met, Draco gave Harry a few seconds of bliss before shoving him away. "Looks like there's nothing wrong with ME. You on the other hand..."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." Harry said in a much weaker tone than ever, and wouldn't look Draco in the eyes. "What'd you do to me?"   
"What makes you think I had anything with you going mental?" Draco asked in fake-innocence. "Because you followed me in here, and don't give me that proper conversation bit because you never cared before. And you're enjoying my state a bit too much. I swear when I find out what you did, you're going to wish you'—"  
  
"Take your shirt off" Draco said crassly.  
  
Harry mechanically pulled his sweater over his head, and flung it to the floor on his right, "Anything for you" Harry said wistfully, then clamped his hand over his mouth. Draco raised an eyebrow at him.** I think it's finally kicked in completely, luckily he seems not to be as annoying as Lavender.** **Guess it was the dosage...well then...time for some fun.**  
  
"You know, I think I'll like you're new personality much better Potter" He said. He noticed Harry try to scowl, but the attempt quickly faded into a light adoring gaze. Draco's eyes wandered down to Harry's neck where the small snake still hung.  
**It looks good against that firm chest.**  
  
Quickly Draco turned away at the thought and decided to busy himself with washing his hands in the sink. Suddenly the water seemed to lash out at him, soaking his shirt. He turned with a shocked expression to look at Harry, whose flirtatious smile made it obvious he was responsible.  
  
"Ok maybe this was a bad idea..." Draco muttered, now feeling extremely irritated.  
  
With out a thought he yanked off his shirt, exposing his very toned upper torso, and started wringing it out.  
  
Before he could register it entirely, Harry had him shoved up against the sink, running his hands up his side, and kissing him deeply.  
  
**I really should hate this more.** Draco thought, but closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. The passion continued for a few more minutes and finally Draco pushed Harry away again.  
  
"You're coming with me to my room" Draco ordered through slight panting, then turned around and started walking away as he threw his shirt back on.  
  
"OK" Harry said happily, and followed him out.  
  
**Hmmmmm....what to do with good ol' Potty here....** Draco wondered to himself with an extremely pleased smirk.  
  
His sneakiness got Harry into the Slytherin common room and up to his very own bedroom (because Malfoy's have the best you know) without being spotted by any fellow Slytherin.  
He slunk down into his favorite black leather chair and looked over the shirtless raven haired boy in front of him.  
  
"You love me Potter?" Draco drawled, staring intensely at him.  
  
"Of course Draco." Harry seemed to choke on the words slightly, and for a split second Draco saw the real Harry flicker in those emerald eyes before they hazed over again.   
He almost felt guilty. ALMOST.   
What would you do if you had complete control over your greatest rival? The thought of this power made Draco tingle all over. Oh, the things he had in mind for this poor Gryffindor.  
But then he thought of that little mudblood and the weasel.   
**Yes, they would definitely know something's up if Harry's doting on me suddenly. That'd be a nasty situation.... **Draco paused for a moment, lost in thought. Then swiftly rose from his chair and sauntered up to the boy with a goofy smile on his face.  
  
"Alright listen Pott-"he stopped, "-Harry." He continued after a brief pause as he quickly sorted through the scheme in his mind. "When you're around everyone else you've got to act same as always, understand?" Draco spoke as if speaking to a child.   
Harry gave a blank look, "You mean pretend I hate you?"   
"Exactly"  
"I don't know if I could be mean."  
Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, "Then just ignore me, but whatever you do, you are not to be kind, or nice, or sweet, or anything positive towards me, while others are around."   
A great sad look swept over Harry's face that made a small chip of ice melt away from Draco's heart. He went to his trunk and pulled out a few choice shirts. Keeping a deep green silk button up shirt in hand, he returned to his spot in front of Harry. "Here" he said as he pulled Harry's arms out and began to put the boys arms through the sleeves, "This will be a little reminder that you belong to the greatest Slytherin Hogwarts has ever seen."   
Harry grinned with bright eyes. Draco stood in front of him, both hands resting on those strong shoulders.   
**Delicious.**   
He let his hands slowly glide from Harry's shoulders, down over his firm chest, over the slight hint of structured abs, down to his navel. He was strangely excited by Harry's short gasps as his hands worked their way down his torso. Draco stopped at the boy's belt line, then proceeded to begin buttoning up the silky shirt from the bottom up. Harry seemed to snap back from his ecstasy and now watched Draco as his silver eyes focused on each button. The blonde stopped a couple buttons short at the top, so part of Harry's chest and all of his neck was exposed. Draco made sure the serpent was hidden under the material.   
"You should go now" Draco sighed, "you're friends will wonder about you"   
"But I don't want to..." Harry replied.  
"You heard me" Draco retorted firmly. The same sad look came across Harry's face as he looked down at the floor sheepishly, "Can't I at least have a kiss first?"  
  
Draco could not help but feel that this whole situation was surreal. His greatest enemy that only a few days ago he had been spatting back and forth with viciously over a trivial argument that escaped his mind at the moment was now standing so humbly in front of him. Asking for none other than a kiss of all things.   
Awkwardly he moved into the dark haired boy (now quite dashing in the fine green shirt) and paused only an inch or so from his face. Harry's impulsive kiss in the bathroom caught him off guard, but now he had a choice, his first willful kiss with Harry Potter...   
Draco meant to place a short, chaste kiss upon those supple lips, but as soon as he tasted them he deepened it. He leaned into Harry, forcing the boy to step backwards until he was up against the stone wall. Moving from warm lips, Draco ran his tongue down Harry's neck (drawing a moan from the boys lips), and then with his pearl white teeth, left another "snake bite" in the Gryffindor's flesh. With that and another small peck on the lips, Draco reached over and pulled his bedroom door open.   
"Alright time to go" Draco said, returning to his steely disposition.  
  
When he had brought Harry out of Slytherin territory he ordered him to go back to the Gryffindor commonroom. After receiving a retelling of Draco's rules about their relationship, and a promise to meet later that night (Draco would send word of time and place) Harry sulkily walked back towards the Gryffindor tower. A pair of amused silver eyes watched him walk away until he disappeared around a corner.  
**This is going to be interesting.**


End file.
